Iris - Supercomputer
thumb|Der Iris Supercomputer.Der IRIS - Supercomputer war ein gigantischer Supercomputer, der vor Äonen von Jahren erschaffen wurde. Er befindet sich im Kreeli - Kometen, und ist deshalb schwer zu entdecken. Wer sich jedoch bis zu IRIS durchschlagen kann, wird mit vielen nützlichen und interesannten Informationen belohnt. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Identität der Schöpfer sowie der Zweck von IRIS sind längst vergessen wurden. Allerdings waren Terachnoiden an seinem Bau beteiligt.Niergendwo sonst im Universum befand sich soviel Wissen wie in den Datenbanken von IRIS. thumb|194px|Slag's Schiffe blockieren IRIS.Doch dann entdeckten Weltraumpiraten unter der Führung von Captain Romulus Slag den Kreeli Kometen. Seitdem schlachten sie den Supercomputer aus, um an die verwertbaren Bauteile zu kommen. Sie wissen nicht, dass das Wissen sehr viel wertvoller ist als die Bauteile. So werden sie ihn immer weiter ausschlachten, bis nichts mehr übrig ist. Slag blockierte den Kometen mit einer Piraten - Flotte, und verhinderte es somit Außenstehenden, zu IRIS durchzudringen. Slag tarnte seine Aktivitäten als "nichts anderes als Aufklärungszwecke". Der Besatzung war es nicht erlaubt, Musik, Videospiele oder Kinofilme ohne seine Erlaubnis herunterzuladen. Tools of Destruction Copernicus Leslie Qwark entdeckte in der Unterwäsche des Imperator Percival Tachyon einen Infobot, welcher eine Show von Polaris Kompendium der historischen Wichtigkeiten aufgezeichnet hatte. Da IRIS vieleicht wusste, wo sich der Dimensionator befand, reisten Ratchet und Clank mit der Aphelion zum Kreeli - Kometen. Dank ihrer neuen Piraten Holo - Verkleidung konnten sich die beiden unbemerkt an den Piraten und thumb|140px|Clank mit den Zoni im inneren des IRIS - Supercomputers.Sicherheitstüren vorbeischleichen. Doch die Piraten hatten den alten Computer so stark beschädigt, dass die Schaltung nicht mehr richtig funktionierte. Deswegen musste Clank den Schaden mithilfe der Zoni reparieren. Als IRIS wieder funktionstüchtig war, befragte Ratchet ihn zu verschiedenen Themen, wie z.B dem Schicksal von Max Apogee, dem Zweck des Dimensionators, der Vergangenheit Tachyons und der Lombaxe und ihrem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort. Er erfuhr, dass der Dimensionator die wichtigste Waffe im großen Krieg war. Dank ihm wurden die Cragmiten in die Dimension A2 - 66 verbannt, mehrere Millarden Kilokubitz von der nächsten Lebensform entfernt. Aktueller Status: Wütend und gelangweilt! Außerdem erfuhr er überraschend, dass Tachyon von den Lombaxen großgezogen wurde. Doch als er von seinen wahren Wurzeln erfuhr, wollte er sein Volk zurückholen. Max Apogee war der Entdecker des Lombax - Geheimnisses. Als Weltraumpiraten von Ardolis das Geheimnis stahlen, folgte Apogee ihnen, un kam nie zurück. Er hinterließ der Polaris - Galaxie seine Tochter, Talwyn Apogee. Doch als er die wichtigste aller Fragen stellen wollte, was mit den Lombaxen passiert war, stürzte der Computer ab. Er sollte nicht vergessen zu quitieren. Allerdings hielten die Notstromaggregate noch einige Zeit durch, und somit konnte Ratchet ihn noch etws weiter befragen. Allerdings war das Schicksal der Lombaxe aus seinem Gedächtnis Speicher gelöscht. Quest for Booty thumb|Darkwater und die Zoni auf einem der Bildschirme des IRIS - Supercomputers.Nachdem Clank nach dem Sieg über Imperator Percival Tachyon und Captain Romulus Slag von den Zoni entführt wurde, reisten Ratchet und Talwyn zum IRIS Supercomputer, da dieser eventuell Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des kleinen Roboter hatte. Ein alter Piraten - Captain namens Angstrom Darkwater hatte Kontakt mit den Zoni, und erhielt von ihrem Anführer einen Drehsterun und ein Teleskop, damit sie in Kontakt bleiben könnten. IRIS verschwieg jedoch, dass Darkwater bereits vor vielen Jahren durch seinen ersten Maat, Slag getötet wurde. Nach dem Sieg über Captain Slagwater erfuhr Ratchet, dass Dr. Nefarious hinter dem Verschwinden Clank's steckte Trivia IRIS ist so schlau wie 170 Terachnoiden - Weise oder 3 Millarden Holo Netz Fans. Während des Gespräches mit IRIS laufen im Hintergund Szenen aus der Vergangenheit des Weltraumduos, wie zum Beispiel Nefarious Aufstandaufforderung, die Produktion der Blarg Wach Bots und die Geburt Clanks auf Quartu, die Erklärung des Vorsitzendem Drek, warum Novalis zerstört werden müsste und das Musikvideo von Courtney Gears auf Daxx. Es gibt ein Easter - Egg. Wenn am am Eingang zu IRIS steht, muss man mit dem Heli - Pack auf den Eingang springen. Nachdem man etwas weiter gelaufen ist, kann man einen Teddybären erkennen. Der Sprecher von IRIS heißt Rajia Baroudi, welcher auch Aphelion spricht. Das PK - 17 Steuerboard des IRIS - Supercomputers besteht aus einer Raritanium Hülle. Das einzige andere Exemplar befindet sich im inneren der Großen Uhr. IRIS besteht aus 3, 2 Trillonen Teilen. Damit ist er der 2 - Komplizierteste Mechanismus des ganzen Universums. Auf Platz 1 ist die Große Uhr mit 4, 3 Millarden Teilen, auf Platz 3 eine Terachnoiden Saftpresse mit 3, 1 Trillonen Teilen. Äußerlich erinnert IRIS an den Todesstern aus den Star Wars Filmen.P Kategorie:Raumstation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Roboter Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Tools of Destruction Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Quest for Booty Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere, welche von Rajia Baroudi gesprochen wurden